wait, what gods are you talking about
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: the end conversation between Mangnus and Annabeth


Wait, what gods are you talking about

Disclaimer I only own the plot!

* * *

"So, you first mangns." Annabeth said. "I have a feeling I'm going to win."

"Are you _surrrrre?_ " I asked. "Because…"

"Na, I'm good."

"Well, you asked for it, prepare to be disappointed."

So I went on with my story, explained how I was the son of Fay, the norse God of summer, dying then coming back to life, and how I saved the world from impending doom via wolf.

"You're turn."

"Get ready cuz, because you're about to be crushed." Annabeth said.

However before she could finish her sentence, a boy (Percy) with wind blown hair and sea green eyes, approached us.

"Hey Wise Girl." He said.

What kind of a nickname was Wise Girl?

"Hey Seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"You better not be cheating."

"I'm not." Annabeth said "Percy this is my cousin, Magnius."

"Hey Magnius." Percy said.

"So anyway, you now when I said I was going to run away?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeha?"

"I did, and that's when I found Luke and Thalia, for three years me, Luke and Thalia were on the run until we met Grover, a satyr who took us to camp half blood." Annabeth said.

"What's a satyr?" I asked.

"Half man, half goat, anyway, Grover took us to camp half blood and, halfway up half blood hill, we became overrun with monsters, and Thaila sacrificed herself so me, Luke and Grover could get to camp safely."

"I'm so sorry Annabeth." Was all I could say.

"It's ok. Once I got to camp half blood, I found out that I was a daughter of Athena."

"Isn't Athena the _Greek_ goddess of wisdom and warfare?" I asked.

"Yes, there's also Egyptian and Roman, the Greek and Roman are the same gods, anyway, on with the story, about five years later, I meet Percy, who is a son of Poseidon, and my current boyfriend, and just to brag, he took down the miniature, with no training."

"That isn't something to brag about Annabeth." Percy said. "That's also the day I thought I lost my mom, for good."

I felt sorry for Percy, because, I actually did lose my mom, I know how he must have felt.

"I'm not going to say anything because I actually did lose my mom." I said, hoping that was all that needed to be said.

"Anyway, I'm not done yet, after I met Percy,me,Percy and Grover went on a quest to recover Zeus's Master bolt, and Zeus thought Poseidon took it."

"Let me guess." I said. "And Zeus took his anger out on Percy."

"Yep." Percy answered for Annabeth.

"And as it turns out, it was actually Ares that took it, he framed Poseidon, the next year, me and Percy, and his cyclops brother Tyson, snuck out of camp and went on a quest to save Grover and retrieve the Golden Fleece, to save camp from being invaded from tons of monsters, one day after we came back, Thalia, was revived from her oak tree."

"Wait, you never said Thalia was given a second chance at life!" I yelled.

"Well, she was, and Thalia was revived and me and her caught up on the events that had happened. The next year, things got a little more hectic." Annabeth said.

Annabeth went on as to how she was taken captive by titans, and forced to hold up the sky, as well as Percy.

And how after that quest Thalia became the Huntresses lutindet, and swore off love for all eternity.

"I'm assuming your not done yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Annabeth said. "The next year, long story short, we nearly died in an underground maze, filled with traps and dead ends."

"Three months after that, do you want the long version or the short?" Annabeth asked.

"Short." I replied.

"Well, do you remember when all of the state of manhattan fell asleep?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that was the 2nt Titan war." Annabeth said.

"You done? Because I think you win." I said. "All I did was dye, come back to life and delay the Ragonock."

"'I'm no where near done." Annabeth said. "A week after the Titan war ended, me and seaweed brain over here."

"Hey!"

"Officially started dating." Annabeth said. "We were dating for a week before Hera kidnapped Percy, and left the entire camp in chaos, about three months after Percy disappeared, she gave me a dream message telling me to find a boy with one schoo, as it turns out, the boy was Jason Grace, the brother of Thalia and son of Jupiter."

She explained how Jason had no memories of his life before that day, and how they saved two other demigods with him. Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

And their quest to save Hera, and how Jason regained his memory.

Then she went on with the story of how Leo built the Argo 2 and the journey to camp Jupiter, her quest for the mark of Athena, falling into basically hell, surviving, and how the world almost ended via nose bleed.

"What, so how many times did you guys save the world?" I asked.

"We lost count." Annabeth said.

She continued her epic tale of how camp half-blood went to war with the Romans, and 'Queen dirt Face.' As Percy dubbed her, and how they thought Leo dyed, only for him to come back with calypso, two weeks later with a fully rebuilt automatic dragon.

After Annabeth finished, all I could do was stare with my mouth wide open.

"Dang, ok win."

"I meant to ask about your talking sword." Annabeth said.

"Someone call?" Jack asked.

"That is way cool, how did you get into a necklace?" Annabeth asked.

"Magic." I said.

"Let's go to my apartment, I really want to see your sword, fully extended." Annabeth said.

"Sure."

At Annabeth's apartment.

"Hey Jack, you ready?" I asked my sword.

"Yep! I'm reader than ever!"

Jack leaped (or floated, your option.) and extended into a full length sword.

"That is impressive." Percy whistled. "Wanna see my sword?"

"Sure, why not." I said.

Percy pulled out a pen and uncapped it.

"I told you a pen sword would be cool!" I told Jack.

"Dule?" Percy challenged.

"Sure." I said

"Outside!" Annabeth yelled. "You are taking this outside!"

"Ok!" The two boys yelled.


End file.
